grudgehfandomcom-20200213-history
Anger
There is a bit of content hard for RainWing lovers to read. If you are one, please take extreme caution not to smash your device. Prologue King Darkstalker's Palace 5012 A.S. (Shortly before the Battle of Jade Mountain) A small figure ghosted through the twilight sky, completely invisible. It was the exact right shade of black, and the few specks under its scales matched the first stars that were beginning to shine. The figure soared unseen over the wary guards, and landed in the hall of the palace. The huge hall was lit with thousands of candles, and the walls were lined with exotic decorations. Even though he often dwelled here, he still had to stop and marvel at the majestic palace. The hall was a little emptier than usual, but a few dragons spotted and recognized him, and joyfully greeted him. 'Hello! Haven't seen you in a long time!' 'Welcome back!' The dragon nodded towards them, but did not stop to talk. He was here to see the King, to ask him for a huge favor, and he wanted to get it over with. Even though the King was a personal friend of his, he shifted nervously as he approach Darkstalker's rooms. What if he declines? What if he sends me away? Fearful scenarios crept through his mind. Shut up, he told himself, My King would never do that. He was almost at Darkstalker's royal rooms when he bumped into a small NightWing. Moonwatcher. He reminded himself. He had seen her a few times, stumbling through the palace. Blasted dragon! Wandering through the palace as if it was hers. She's not even part of this Kingdom, but is here more than me! Probably a spy for Queen Glory or something. Better kill her myself if Darkstalker doesn't. Then the dragon noticed the scales beside Moonwatcher's eyes, half a second too late. Moon heard the thoughts, and dashed around a corner. Whelp, i have more important things than a single spy. Gathering his courage, he bounded into King Darkstalker's room. The King did not look too happy. He was glaring down at a mess of scrolls. 'Hullo?' Darkstalker glanced up, and he brightened a little as he saw the dragon. 'Welcome back, my friend!' 'Your majesty, i hope you aren't too busy right now...' The dragon elaborately explained how he had almost been killed a week ago, when he had been surrounded by a RainWing gang. He wanted for Darkstalker to create a dragon, that lived normally, but if he ever died, the created dragon would regain his memories, and live as him. '...and make me forget about it so i would still be careful with my life.' And Darkstalker agreed. The dragon knew that he was one of Darkstalker's best friends, but he still had not expected it. He had never before seen Darkstalker cast a spell for someone else's purpose. With a light heart, he flew out of the palace into the now midnight sky. Half an hour later, he realized that he had forgotten about Moon. Whatevs. Chapter One Edge of The Night Kingdom 5012 A.S. (Winter) Darkstalker was dead. Grudgeholder could not believe it. Killed by a mere RainWing. The last time he had seen him had been a month ago. When he had returned to the Night Kingdom, he found it swarming with colorful bugs. Confuzzled, he had politely asked what had happened, a big, ugly, purplish-white one which closely resembled a maggot snapped at him, saying that 'the Darkstalker' had been killed, and under the orders of Queen Glory, all the NightWings were supposed to be in some cave. That was one of the worst moment of his life. His King was dead, and his tribe was captive! He silently and hatefully swore revenge on whichever Bug had killed him. Maggot's roar interrupted his thoughts, 'GET TO THE MOON-BLASTED CAVE ALREADY, BEFORE I MELT YOU!' Grudgeholder pretended to cooperate, but as soon as Maggot left, he doubled back and tour off its hideous head. Bugs are so easy to kill! He remembered how Maggot had not even tried to fight back when it had been attacked. It only feebily attempted to push him off and roll away. Don't they know how to use their death spit and invisibility?! How did Darkstalker even die by one of those? Within half an hour, he had euthanized thirteen more Bugs, dragged them all into a forest, hacked them into pieces, and left them for an scavengers desperate enough to consume the flesh of such vile creatures. Then, Grudgeholder had finally decided to check the cave where his tribe was being held prisoners. He traced the way Maggot had pointed, and soon found a musty cave, which had once been a cenote. Grudgeholder gasped in horror. The cenote was barely enough for a few hundred dragons, definitely not for a whole tribe! He circled in the sky, and scrutinized the fifty Bugs, who were callously peering into the cavern, checking for any signs of escape. One threw a small log in, and hit a young NightWing dragonet. All the guards laughed as the dragonet whimpered. There were just way too many Bugs. There was absolutely no way Grudgeholder could possibly rescue a whole tribe; he had checked all the futures. As he turned to leave and think of some plan, his talons itched. Unable to resist, the temptation, he dove down when nobody was looking, snatched the Bug who had thrown the rock, and knocked it on the head before it could cry out. With the unconscious Bug, he flew away. The Bug was still out cold as Grudgeholder flew into the palace. He checked, but other than the occasional unsuspecting Bug that was clearing out all the treasure, nobody could be seen. He brought his hostage into a hidden room, and tied it to a chair. Hmmmm... How should i rid Pyrrhia of this evil? Grudgeholder wondered. He remembered a legend telling about King Darkstalker enchanting his father, Arctic, to disembowel himself. I could try it... Maybe i could actually do it...without animus magic. Chapter Two Some hidden room in King Darkstalker's Palace 5012 A.S. Quetzal woke to pain. He could not feel anything other than pain. He opened his eyes, and all he saw was fire. He shook himself wildly, but was restrained to something heavy. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that he had been playing with the NightWing captives and laughing with the other guards. Then he instantly forgot about those thoughts as he realized his head was on fire. A dark blue dragon emerged from the smoke. 'I see you are awake!' the dragon said, as Quetzal frantically batted out the flames by banging his head against the wall. 'I am Grudgeholder, and if you are even stupider than the average Bug...er RainWing, let me explain to you: I hold grudges. I do not forgive nor forget, until everything becomes fair. Unfortunately you have wronged me, and my great tribe,' Grudgeholder continued pleasantly, but anyone could sense the malice behind his voice if they were guilty. And Quetzal was. He tried to bite the rope and break away, but his teeth were gone. They had all been knocked out; he tried to flail and hopefully snap the rope, but his wings had been sliced off. There, Quetzal found two more sources of pain, and upon discovering them, his suffering seemed to increase. He moaned loudly and despairingly. Grudgeholder ignored the moan and proceeded, 'I want you to answer all of my questions truthfully and accurately. I lie too much to like being lied to. Besides, i am part NightWing and can read your mind, so don't even try. My first question is: What is your name?' 'Quet...quetzal,' Quetzal stuttered. 'Okay Quetzal, i have a deal i can offer to you. I can free and heal you—i am an animus. But after that, you will assassinate your Queen, then kill twenty more RainWings. Deal?' Quetzal was relieved. He was not facing certain doom! He smiled, 'Deal.' Almost instantly a plan started to develop in his mind. He would tell everyone he had been chasing an escaped NightWing, and as Glory leads him into her palace, he would acid her face, slit the throat of a guard, while knocking the other one out with his tail. If there were any more......' 'You have no honor or loyalty, even towards your tribe of Bugs!' Grudgeholder exclaimed in disgust. Dang. It was a trap. 'Which gives you more reason to die. But you have one more chance, one more question. Why were you chucking stuff at my tribe? I saw you throw that log.' Quetzal had done it because he enjoyed hurting other dragons. But he knew that answer was definitely not going to get him out alive. Maybe i could lie and he would not check my mind. There is nothing else to do. Yes, i will lie and take my chances. However, before he could even think of a false reason, Grudgeholder impatiently whacked him in the head. 'Hurry up, and stop deciding how you can trick me.' 'Sh*t,' Quetzal muttered. 'I give you your last chance. Is there anything you want to say for your self?' Inside, Quetzal savagely tour across his mind, trying to find justifications for his actions, but he thought of none. Yet he did not concede, nor try to apologize. Grudgeholder knew that. He had met a large variety of different dragons, and many of them just never gave in, even when they were captured. Stupid though egoistic. They usually are the ones with no hope, the ones who die. 'Nothing?' he asked. 'Then you should die. Take your talons, rip out your stomach, and show what you are like inside. Pour your life out.' Grudgeholder repeated Darkstalker's words. 'What?! NO! I can't.' Quetzal cried in horror. 'Oh, i believe you can. Your actions shan't go unpunished!' But Quetzal stayed still. Grudgeholder inhaled, and breathed a small stream of fire at Quetzal. Quetzal whimpered. He hooked a claw into one of his scales, and wincing, dislodged them. 'More than that!' Grudgeholder ordered. Seeing Quetzal hesitating, he spit another blast of fire. ~~Cut, due to gore, or just laziness of the writer~~ Finally it was over. The villainous dragon lay in shreds on the floor. What a mess, thought Grudgeholder, but at least i am not the one who has to clean up! Chapter Three Grudgeholder did not know what to do next; he had no purpose anymore—his King is dead, his tribe now slaves. And the Nomads were being heavily persecuted by their Bug neighbors. Well, i am part SeaWing, and the Kingdom of the Sea is close enough to the Rainforest, so i can keep the Bugs in check. he thought. Since he had nothing else to do, Grudgeholder made up his mind, and settled in a town on the southern border. Grudgeholder soon regretted the decision. The pure SeaWings were unwelcoming and hated hybrids. The Queen often sent her henchmen to collect the insanely high taxes. The water was always cold and filthy. The MudWings nearby were hostile when he passed through, to hunt Bugs. No wonder Fathom left, thought Grudgeholder. Before long, he could not stand it—the Bugs started realizing that the north of the Rainforest was 'haunted', and kept a good distance away. Bored and depressed, Grudgeholder realized that staying in the Sea Kingdom was no better than being tortured in a hell. Chapter Four Jade Mountain Academy, Jade Mountain 5013 A.S. Grudgeholder had mixed feelings about going to Jade Mountain Academy. He would have to coexist with Bugs, and killing them would probably get him banished. Better than staying here though, he reminded himself. It was true. As the majestic mountain drew in sight, Grudgeholder's depression faded. It could not be worse than the Sea Kingdom. He quickly checked the most probable futures, finding only happy times with inseparable new friends. As he landed on they. He would have to coexist with Bugs, and killing them would probably get him banished. Better than staying in the Sea Kingdom though, he reminded himself. Trivia This before has been called Never Hate Hybrids, Never Piss off a Hybrid, Don't Provoke the Hybrid, and Don't Anger the Hybrid before its name was simply made into Anger.